Portable communication devices, such as two-way radios and cell phones, are used in a variety of markets. Cell phones typically address the needs of the consumer market while two-way radios are most often used in the public safety arena, such a police and fire rescue. As such, the physical requirements differ depending on the intended application for the product. A variety of form factors are used in both consumer and commercial communication devices, but the clam style phone, sometimes referred to as the flip style, has heretofore been used primarily in the consumer market. The clam style phone usually consists of two compartments, a main radio compartment and a flip compartment, coupled together via a hinge. The hinge typically includes a flex for interconnecting the electronics of the two compartments.
There is an ever increasing desire to have consumer type communication products meet higher standards of physical requirements and likewise to have commercial type products appear in consumer type form factors. Clam style phones, have traditionally been unsealed, thereby allowing for possible water intrusion. As clam style phones gain in popularity in the commercial arena, the need for a sealed design becomes apparent. The hinge is the most challenging element when designing a sealed clam style communication device.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved interconnect assembly for use in a clam style portable communication device to provide a sealed environment that prevents water intrusion.